(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound playing system of a cluster. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sound playing system of a cluster which improves driver safety.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A cluster (also referred to as an instrument cluster) is generally a component that is mounted in an instrument panel and is adapted to surround a combination meter. The combination meter is a device in which a variety of warning lamps and meters, such as a speed meter, an engine tachometer, and a fuel gauge, are mounted.
Recently, developments in electronics engineering has prompted changes in the disposition and design of vehicle the meters. In particular, the disposition and design of the meters have been developed so as to more precisely transmit necessary information and warnings to a driver.
The cluster is generally provided such that driving conditions and status information of a vehicle can be easily recognized by the driver. In addition, the cluster can be provided so as to transmit the driving conditions and status information of the vehicle to the driver through realistic images, graphics, warnings, voice, and so on.
However, it may sometimes be difficult for the driver to understand or recognize the warning sounds and voice information that transmits the driving conditions and status information. In particular, the warning sounds and the voice information may not be easily recognized in certain driving conditions, such as, for example, during high speed driving or while the air conditioner is operating.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.